epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter
Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter is the forty-ninth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the fourth episode of Season 4. It features British serial killer, Jack the Ripper, facing off against cannibal from The Silence of the Lambs, Hannibal Lecter. It was released on December 1st, 2014. Cast Dan Bull as Jack the Ripper EpicLLOYD as Hannibal Lecter David Thornhill Jr. as Barney Matthews (cameo) Lyrics 'Jack the Ripper:' Oi mate, pass the liquor! It's Jack the Ripper! Jack the rapper, following you way before the dawn of Twitter! I'm a human trigger warning, through the night until the morning. When the light shines upon my crimes, you find it sick, appalling! An infamous, notorious delinquent, There's little more gory a thing than living in Victorian England! This is horrorcore. Beware if you're a common whore, Or at late night you may find me knocking on your door! Not keen to leave until I'm knee deep in blood and gore. Your grieving family on their knees, weeping, scrubbing floors. The police need a lead. They dunno what they're looking for! My raps are like the way I eat my meat: bloody raw! 'Hannibal Lecter:' Jack, you're a classic megalomaniac. You haven't mentioned me once in your entire battle rap. Pity your verse wasn't worth the trip in the jacket. Quit jacking off on the track and put the lotion in the basket, And catch what the iller serial killer can deliver! Rhymes finer than the Chianti I would pair with your liver, But the thought of your putrid flesh makes me want to shiver, 'Cause your British body's covered in more piss than kitty litter! You stabbed women when they wouldn't give you attention, Like a Penny Dreadful version of O. J. Simpson, But these days your nickname is all that's even known, And you didn't even come up with that shit on your own! 'Jack the Ripper:' I'm real! You'll find me making vacancies in brothels, While you only exist inside the pages of a novel! You were kept for ages in a hovel, Contained within a cage behind a locked door while I never got caught, So who's the superior serial killer, Doctor Lecter? I'm still wanted; you're forgotten. People these days are watching Dexter! So God protect ya from the Hell I've spread upon us. I'm terrorizing London; fuck the 7/7 bombers! 'Hannibal Lecter:' No, no, Jack, you were doing fine, Before your ham-fisted attempt at a terrorist line! How typical of Jack the Ripper to chase a headline. Pick Ray Liotta's brain and ask him how I get mine. I'm the bon vivant of violence: a licensed psychiatrist Who dines on highest society to the sound of violins! Don't get me wrong. I'd roast both your balls on my hibachi, But for a serial killer, you're as tasteless as a bowl of Kashi! You prey on a prostitute and play with her body. I don't mind that you're naughty, Jack. I hate that you're sloppy! Barney, take me back to solitary confinement, 'Cause this dirty little lamb has just been silenced. Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle to have an extra character after the "Who won? Who's next?" sequence. *This is the second horror-themed battle, the first one being Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe. **However, this is the first horror themed battle to feature a fictional rapper. *This is the second rap battle with physical blood in it. The first is Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga (others were effects, done by PC). *This is the third battle to feature a ghost, after Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge and Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. The ghost here appears briefly at the end of the video and her identity isn't clear—she might represent the ghost of Mary Jane Kelly, or another one of Jack's victims. Continuity *This is the first battle since George Washington vs William Wallace to return to the one-on-one, two verses per rapper, battle format, as every battle in between has either been a team battle, has been interrupted by third-party rappers, or is one in which each rapper has more than two verses. *This is the third battle where Nice Peter neither appears, or raps, after Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali and Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe. Production *This is the first battle to guest star a British actor. Related videos Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History I'm in EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 4 Category:Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Dan Bull Category:David Thornhill Jr.